Winry
by Neqa'elis
Summary: When Winry is taken, Edward will do anything to get her back. AU, TWT, PostHBP, HPxFMA crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I am not making any money of this publication. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Chapter 1 _

_Winry_

۞

* * *

Edward sighed irritably and put his head on the table, his metal fingers tapping impatiently on the wooden surface. Winry had left hours ago to do some auto-mail repairs for some _Mr. Conway_, repairs on the _other side _of Resembool, _and _she was taking _forever! _Edward had planned this day for weeks, and because of some _stupid _farmer it had been completely ruined! 

He snarled silently with frustration and pounded his right first into the table, causing it to creak alarmingly underneath him. Suddenly, he stood up when he heard a noise at the front door. However, it soon became apparent that it wasn't Winry as a knock resounded throughout the house. Edward looked around the Rockbell residence for a second and growled when he remembered that he was the only one at home.

(Old Granny Pinako had gone with Al to visit Hohenheim in Germany; Edward had opted to stay behind and keep Winry company. _He didn't want to visit his old man in Germany, anyway_.)

He walked to the front door and roughly yanked open the door, letting in the hot, humid, summer air in as he did. Edward blinked a few times, confused. No one was there. He looked down and noticed a letter lying inconspicuously on the front step. He looked around again and then slowly stooped down to pick up the letter. With a last look outside, he went back into the house and shut the door behind him, the letter held tightly in his left hand.

The envelope was plain, just a simple white envelope. However, both the address and addressee were written in a flowing hand, and whoever had written it had used bright, lime green ink. It was addressed to him: Edward Elric. His impatience about Winry momentarily forgotten, he tore open the envelope and opened the letter. His heart stopped for a few seconds, and then painfully started to pump again when he read the first line. Edward started to pant as he continued to read, his eyes fiercely going back and forth across the page. The letter dropped from suddenly numb fingers and a scream of rage could be heard throughout Resembool.

When the letter finally settled down onto the Rockbell residence's floor, the first line could be read:

_We have the girl. We will kill her if you do not comply with our demands. _

* * *

Edward paced. Back and forth he paced within the Rockbell's kitchen. Edward had been at it for hours. At first, he could barely think after reading the letter. Hell, in those first few hours, Edward could hardly _breathe_ much less think concisely. 

First, he had ran to the old farmer's residence. When Edward had arrived, breathing heavily and a painful stitch in his side, he had babbled incoherently. The farmer's wife, concerned, had pulled Edward into her house and brought him a cup of tea. The tea had calmed him down enough to demand to know where Winry was. However, he soon discovered that Winry had never made it to the farm and the family had been wondering when the young miss would arrive, as their father was unable to work the fields in his current state and needed to have his repairs as soon as possible. He had been unable to control himself when the family said this. Edward had shouted that nobody could give a danm about their father and that he could die for all the world would care. He didn't care, not when Winry was in danger. Edward had then stormed out of the house, the slamming shut behind him. In his wake, he left behind a scene of shock etched faces; the family's eyes were wide and their mouth's agape. He had slowly made his way back to the Rockbell residence, thinking a little clearly, but he couldn't think of why somebody would want to take Winry. However, when had finally arrived at the house, it dawned on him. They, whoever _they _were, had taken Winry to get to him, to make him _obey, _to be their _dog_. Well, he would have become their dog, for Winry he would become anything, but they had made one serious error. He would _never_ allow _anyone _to take Winry hostage, and for that, they would pay. Edward would make them _bleed_.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

Winry hurried down the dusty, dirt road, sweat running down her face and back. The humidity was horrid, and any sane person would be sitting in the shade with a cold glass of lemonade, preferably with a fane blowing to dispense of the hot air. However, Winry wasn't a very sane person. Therefore, she found herself hurrying down a _very_ dusty, dirt road, whenthe sun was at its highest peak, because she had received a message of a farmer in need and unable to walk. He had apparently blown out _both _of his auto-mail knees. He didn't say how; that usually meant the owner had done it by doing something stupid. If she had learned anything from her dealings with Edward, it was this: silence _always_ meant _some_ stupidity on their part, _always. _She had along with her other tools, her special extra-large wench; _for the repairs, _she told herself firmly. But if her gut was right, and it usually was, she had it just in case she had to teach the farmer a lesson on how to properly treat auto-mail. With respect and admiration! Heaven knows how many times she had tried to teach that to Edward; however, no matter how many times she scolded him for damaging his auto-mail -her sweat-build love!- no matter what she did, he _always_ broke it sooner or later (usually sooner). However, secretly, blushing at the thought, she liked that he broke his auto-mail so often because that meant that she got to be close to him, to touch him. Winry treasured those moments with him and remembered them with affection.

Ed had planned something special today. He wouldn't say what though no matter how many times she bugged him to tell her. However, judging from his expression when she had left, he had been planning this day for a very long time. She hated to ruin his plans, but someone in need always took first priority in her book, and Edward had to understand that she was going were she needed to go.

Winry looked around as she got to a crossroads and turned left heading into a wooded area. If the messenger was right, the farm was just on the other side of the woods. She sighed, hitching her tool bag strap to her other shoulder and wiped the sweat from her brow. Sweat was now freely running down her body and her clothes were fast becoming soaked.

She trudged forward, wishing she was with Edward, wishing she had cold glass of lemonade. She paused when she heard a faint rustling, as if someone -or _something-_ were padding through the woods. She looked at a nearby bush, suspicious, and jumped when a raccoon scurried out and ran across the path, disappearing into the brush. She laughed at her foolishness and hurried up the path her head down, eager to finish with the repairs so she could get back to Edward. She therefore didn't see when two hooded figures came out from behind her, and pull out two slender sticks.

"Stupfy!" the figures shouted in unison, red beams coming from their sticks and headed straight for Winry. 

Winry turned, surprised; however, it was too late, and blackness engulfed her as the light hit her.

* * *

Please tell me what you thought. : ) 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own; I will never own._

_Chapter 2_

_Winry_

۞

* * *

A cool breeze blew through a little glade, causing the trees to rustle and sway. A person could almost hear a sigh go through the wood as the welcomed breeze cooled its inhabitants, carrying the scent of flowers at its back. A bird flying above spotted a tree with several fat, red berries on it and flew down to steal some before another creature could. As the bird greedily ate the berries, it noticed a figure lying at the bottom of the tree. What looked like blond straw was sticking out in every direction on the figure and the bird flew down to the straw, contemplating what good luck it was having that day. Juicy ripe berries _and_ fresh straw; the bird was very happy and very greedy. Why, it could probably become the Greed of its species. However, when the little bird got to its fresh, blond straw, it couldn't pull it free. It was stuck fast. It squawked angrily and pulled harder. It was rewarded with a few blond strands. It squeaked happily, a high pitched chirp; however, when it prepared to pull a few more strands free, it was blasted with a white beam and the wood became eerily quiet. 

Two black-robed figures materialized, seemingly out of nowhere. Both were cursing the woods and all its mangy inhabitants. One of the figures looked at the bloody smear on the ground -all that was left of the once auspicious bird- and chuckled, poking its partner and pointing with its wand, the wand that had killed the little bird. The partner, however, ignored the laughing figure. He bent down and examined the individual on the ground, and pushed a few tangled, blond strands from the person's face.

The individual was a girl, a young girl in her late teens. She was pretty and slender; however, right now, dirt stuck to her sweat drenched clothes and blood was slowly running down her face, where the bird had yanked her hair out of her scalp.

The robed person gently brushed the girl's hair and pulled a hankerchief from under his robe and dabbed at her face, cleaning the blood from her face. When the figure was done, he motioned sharply to his partner.

The figure, still chuckling, walked forward and tripped over a bulging bag. After a string of nasty curses, it pointed its wand at the bag, and within seconds, the bag was gone and a small, smoking crater was in its place.

"What the hell are you _doing_, you idiot?!" his partner cursed, his voice deep and angry. "Are you trying to bring the whole damn town down on us making that much noise?!" he said, gesturing. "And hurry up and send that damn thing, already!" he growled.

It glared daggers at him -even though its face was hidden, the man could tell, and he couldn't care less at that moment. The black figure stuffed its hand under its voluminous robe and pulled out a sealed white envelope. With a wave of its wand, it flew off out into the woods.

The two, with none-to-few glares, picked the young girl up and disappeared into thin air, leaving the quiet wood behind.

* * *

The Present

Edward paced, the strange letter clenched in his fist, crushing it.

When he had gotten back to Rockbell residence, he had been very angry. However, he had quickly sank into a state of panic and depression as the true extent of the situation hit him.

_Winry_. Today was supposed to have been one of the happiest days of his life, the day when he would finally tell Winry how he felt. A day he had planned and agonized over for weeks, but now... Winry was..._gone!_

Edward chocked back a sob and pulled on his braid fiercely, hoping the physical pain would distract him, if just a little, from the horrendous pain he was feeling inside. He had to do something. He had to get Winry back; he had to find her!

Edward's pacing intensified for a second, thinking. He hadn't found out much by going to the farmer's place, except... Winry had never arrived and never done the repairs. Where could she be? Where could she...

Edward opened the crumpled letter and studied it for the hundredth time. He came to an abrupt stop, his eyes wide. He smelt something. He smelt..._honeysuckles. _The letter smelt like _honeysuckles_. Why would... Edward's mouth moved soundlessly as he thought something through. With an incisive shout, he ran out of the house, his red coat billowing behind him, and ran down the road without another thought.

Behind him, Edward left an empty house, the door wide open, and somehow, it already looked deserted, as if it already knew it would not have any occupants for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I am not making any money of this publication. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Chapter 3_

_Winry_

۞

* * *

The sound of pounding feet could be heard. _Thump, ka-thump, thump. _

Edward ran, his booted feet flying. 

How could he have forgotten? Sure, it had been awhile, but he should have _remembered. _There was another way, a less used path that Winry could have used. He never used it, nobody did, really, as strange things were said to happen there, especially to the unwary traveler. Rumors abounded about it, name a weird rumor and it could be said about the path. You could say it was like _the_ legend of Resembool and locals loved to tell _any_ passer-by about it and sometimes -when bored- to other locals, even though they may of told it to them in the first place. Edward didn't believe them, he didn't think Winry did either. After all, it was hoax; a fun hoax, but a hoax nevertheless. Winry might have taken it to get to the farmers as it was the shortest route.

He had remembered the path because of the honeysuckles. Honeysuckles grew like weeds there, but they didn't grow very well in other parts of Resembool. No one knew why. Nobody cared; it just added more interest to the legend.

Edward got to the little crossroad and turned left, looking around as he entered the wood. He slowly walked down the dusty path, his head craning around, looking for some sign of Winry.

The sun was just starting to set, turning the wood golden. Chirps could be heard as the night insects came out from their slumber, calling out to any who would listen. Dead foliage crunched under Edward's boots as he pushed a few tall bushes aside, trying not to let them poke out an eye. He sighed. _Nothing_. He walked a few more meters, coming around a bend and entered a small glade. Edward froze. Someone was there.

A figure was at the other end of the glade; a figure in purple, stark against the golden sun.

Edward quickly crept behind a tree, thankful that the tree was big enough to hide him. He jerked when he came face-to-face, or nose-to-nose, depending on how you looked at it, with a furry black spider. With a quiet curse, he flicked the spider off with his right forefinger and it disappeared into some nearby shrubby. He snorted, thinking about bothersome wildlife, and quickly scanned the glade again, hoping the figure hadn't disappeared. He jumped slightly, surprised. It had moved. The figure was now just a few yards away from Edward's current hiding spot. In addition, it was bending over and looking at something on the ground, though Edward couldn't see what it was in the fast fading light.

The figure shifted slightly and held something up. Edward's eyes widened; it was a half-melted wench. However, half-melted or not, he would recognize that wench _anywhere_. It was Winry's special wrench.

Before he was even aware, he had moved. Edward's hands clapped together and his auto-mail transformed into a blade. With a snarl of rage, he jumped the figure, and they both went tumbling into the dirt. They struggled and thrashed around, hitting each other, each trying to get the upper hand. However, Edward finally came out on top and he quickly put his blade against the figure's throat, panting heavily.

He roughly shook the person under him, the point of his blade right under the chin.

"Where's Winry?! What did you do with her?!" he shouted, his eyes fierce.

"I don't - I don't know!" a female voice chocked out, coughing.

Edward froze. _A_ _woman_? He forcefully pulled the figure's hood off and was greeted with wide, dark, doe-like eyes; they were pretty eyes. However, he was most shocked by the exspance of bright, pink, bubble-gum hair the woman sported. The only thing Edward could think in that moment was: _What kind of person wears a purple robe with hot-pink hair? _

He blinked rapidly a few times to clear his thoughts of less important things -like pink hair and purple clothing- and spoke again, his voice a little calmer, but his blade still at herthroat.

"Who are you? What do you know about a girl named Winry? Why are you here?"

"I will answer your questions," the woman said slowly, her voice slightly hesitant, her eyes glued on his transformed auto-mail, "but first -"

She quickly raised a stick, which Edward just now realized she had in her fist. She expertly waved it around and uttered what sounded like "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Before he could even try to take the stick, he could no longer move and he fell over, totally immobile.

The woman stood up and brushed the dirt and fungi off, which had become lodged in her purple robe. She walked over to Edward and propped him up against a tree. Edward stared at her, his eyes wide with disbelief. However, they soon narrowed into a look of suspicion, his mind awhirl with questions. He wanted answers. Why couldn't he move? What kind of trick was this? Who was this woman? Was she involved with Winry's kidnapping?

Edward noticed when she sat down in front of him that her body had several cuts on it, most likely inflicted during their struggle. Her throat was also oozing blood were his blade had pricked her. He tried to open his mouth, to say something, but his mouth was stuck shut and Edward was forced to be a fuming mute participant.

"Well, this predicament is interesting," the woman said brightly after a moment, studying him. She looked at his arm. "However, this arm of yours is not only interesting; it's also _very_ unusual. I've only heard of one other case of a metal ligament, and it was made by a verydark wizard. Not that I'm saying you're a dark wizard," she said, holding her hands up, "though, judging from tonight's activities, I can't rule it out just yet, I suppose. Anyway, onto this predicament of ours. . . "

She leaned forward and looked deeply into his eyes, judging something. It was almost as if she were judging his worth, his soul.

"Ahh! Just the thing." she said and leaned back, looking pleased. "If I undue my charm, will you promise to behave?" she asked, seriously. "Because if you start waving that blade of yours around again, I will have to leave you here with a very large lump on your head. Not only will it be painful for you, it will be for me, as I usually _hate_ to get get physical. I will have to find a rock, and then hit you in _just_ the right spot to make sure I don't cause permanent damage. And just to let you know ahead of time," she said leaning towards him again, her eyebrows raised, "I'm _terrible_ at human anatomy. So. . . here's your choices: behave _or _get knocked out by my not-so-expertly-executed rock hitting skills. Your choice. Will you be good?"

Edward thought for a moment. This woman was weird, not to mention a little cracked, if not insane. _Wizards_? _Dark wizards_? _Charms_? What the hell was she talking about? Well, he would play along with her for the moment and _then_ he would find out the truth. He nodded slightly, since his mouth was being stubborn and still wouldn't move. How was she doing that, anyway?

She waved her stick and muttered something intelligible. Edward fell over as he suddenly had control over his muscles. He quickly pushed himself back up and stood up. The woman also stood, looking at him, somewhat wary. He looked into her eyes again, wondering how to proceed, however, he couldn't stop his eyes when they automatically strayed to her hair.

The woman chuckled when she noticed his gaze wander to her hair. She pulled a lock of bright pink hair up to her eyes, studying it.

"Some people find my hair. . . difficult to get used to. I've found that those who do are usually. . .I guess you'd say _pricks_." She said this with a faint smile as if she knew it would make him mad.

Edward's eyes swung back to her face, glaring at her.

"What would you know about. . . pricks" he said, accusingly. "If anyone here knows about pricks it's me. Why I had to deal with one half my life and-" he clamped his lips shut. What was he _doing_? This woman had him thinking and saying all kinds of strange things. He was trying to find Winry, and here he was discussing hair and pricks of all things.

He clapped his hands together and his arm went back to normal. The woman's eyes widened with what looked like speculation. He had learned that in order to get information it was best to be diplomatic first and if that didn't work. . . Well, sometimes, more forceful tactics were necessary with some people; however, he didn't think this woman would be in the latter group, and with Winry on the line, he would _not_ make the wrong assessment. He couldn't afford to be wrong.

"You said you would answer my questions?" he said, half statement, half question.

The woman blinked, looking surprised. "Hmm, I didsay that, didn't I? However, you can _hardly_ hold me to my promise considering you had that blade of yours at my throat when I made it." Here she looked at Edward's right arm again, staring at where the blade had been, and she pursed her lips. Edward opened his mouth to argue with her, but before he could say anything she continued, cutting him off.

"That. . . magic of yours is strange," she said, hesitating slightly, "It's almost like my Metamorphmagus skill, but not quiet. You changed the shape of your arm, but it's not really a part of your body; unlike me, it seems you can change a part of yourself that's not directly your blood and flesh, _and_ you do it wand-less."

"Magic?" Edward asked, incredulous. "You mean like '_abracadabra' _and crap like that?Are you serious? A _wand?" _Edward snorted. _"_What I did," he said, waving at his arm, "was alchemynot magicAnd what was that you did? Why couldn't I move earlier? And what the hell is a morphamagus?_" _

"Not magic?" the woman said. She looked seriously shocked and ignored his questions again. "Then that means that he's a muggle, though I don't see how he did it if it's not magic." The woman said this under her breath, pacing and completely disregarding Edward. 

Edward felt his patience start to wear dangerously thin and he had to exert extreme self control to stop himself from jumping on the strange pink-haired woman again and shaking her. He felt himself wishing his little brother was there. Al could deal with this woman. Alphonse could do it _and_ repress the urge to strangle her; however, Edward felt he wasn't doing so well with that at the moment. If something didn't change soon, he felt he would soon throttle the woman out of pure irritation, and then he would lose his only lead on Winry -though he wasn't sure even if it _was_ a lead.

Edward noticed the pink-haired woman had stopped pacing and was studying him again, looking him up and down, and muttering. Suddenly, she nodded slightly to herself and grabbed his hands, pulling him close.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Edward shouted, angry and perplexed. He tried to pull away, but the woman was stronger then she looked and she held on tightly. "I don't even know who you are and you're-"

He suddenly stopped speaking. The woman was _giggling. _She was _laughing _at him!

"Oh! I'm sorry, but you looked so funny when you said that!" she said, still giggling softly. "You looked all chivalrous and proper like!" She stopped when she noticed his quickly darkening expression (However, it wasn't all due to anger, though he tried to tell himself otherwise). 

The woman smiled slightly and said, "I will answer one of your questions now." She shook his right hand, which was still held tightly in her grasp. "You can call me Tonks."

"Tonks?" Edward said, confused.

"Yeah, _now_ you know who I am. However, it's rude of you not to supply your own name when a lady introduces herself to you. " The woman, 'Tonks,' said this with a raised eyebrow.

"Edward Elric," Edward mumbled.

"Well, '_Edward Elric_,' you'll be coming with me." Tonks said with a mysterious smile on her face, her grip tightening.

"Huh? What the hell?!" Edward tried to pull his hands free once again, but Tonk's grip was like iron. He felt a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach, a twisting, and the two disappeared from the wood.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or FMA, nor am I making any money from this publication; all rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter 4

۞

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt, an official of the Ministry of Magic and member of the Order of the Phoenix, raffled through his paperwork, working at his desk in the Ministry's Auror Wing. Looking at the documents, he couldn't help but feel worried. The world's current state of affairs were strained; very strained. The situation with Voldemort's return and the chaos it was just starting to cause. . . Things were deteriorating much faster then he had expected. It was worrisome. 

He looked up when he heard his office door open and was surprised when Moody walked in, his wooden leg clicking on the tile floor.

"Ah, Moody. What do I owe the pleasuse of this unexpected visit?" his deep voice cutting through the late afternoon quiet. He replaced the documents into its proper folder and placed it on the large stack at his elbow.

"I'm glad I caught you, Shacklebolt." Moody said, quietly closing the door behind him and then casting an anti-eavesdropping charm on it. "Thought you might have already left."

He shuffled forward, his magical eye sweeping around the room. It was moving so fast, it made Kingsley feel slightly dizzy just looking at it.

"I was just finishing up some paperwork before I left," he said, waving at his stack of folders. "Did something happen? Do you need my assistance?" Kingsley motioned Mad-Eye to take one of the chairs in front of his desk and waved his wand at the documents. They rose, ready to re-file themselves into their proper place.

"A moment with those, Kingsley," Moody said, his magical eye staring at the bewitched folders.

"Hmm? You see something of interest?" Kingsley waved his wand again and the folders changed direction and landed on the desk in a neat stack in front of Moody. Moody reached out, took the top document and opened it, both of his eyes focused as he quickly looked through the folder. Mad-Eye sighed, which sounded half-way between a growl and a grunt, and closed the folder, his eyes focusing on Kingsley.

"Actually, Shacklebolt, this is what I came to talk to you about," Moody said holding the document up.

Kingsley took the document from Moody's scared hand, curious, and flipped through it. "Ah, yes. The disappearances. Those are quiet unnerving as there doesn't seem to be a pattern in who is taken. However," he said looking Moody, "this matter is nothing new; people are disappearing everyday. Why would this matter warrant you coming down here to the Ministry?" he said, curious, "Did you find out something?"

"Kingsley, as I do usually stay home in my retirement from the Minstry, I won't toast you for that comment," Moody said, waving his wand threateningly, his voice gravely.

Kingsley, confused, opened his mouth to apologize, but Moody continued, motioning him to be quiet. Kingsley's mouth clicked shut. "My ten year old newphew was taken last night." Moody said this in a very quiet voice and Kingsley was shocked to see tears gather at the corners of Alastor Moody's eyes. Alastor paused, clearing his vioce roughly, and pulled out his hip flask and took a large swig. "I went to look for him when my sister informed me he had gone missing, but I couldn't find a trace of him, and with this ol' leg of mine," Moody said, tapping his wooden leg, "I can't move around as well as I would like. And let's face it, I'm not getting any younger. I am no longer able to roam and search the world when I need to, though that does_ not _mean I am a useless old man." He said fiercely, pointing a finger in Kingsley's face. "I want you to locate him for me and I will do the rest. Just find him for me." He took a deep breath, "Please."

Kingsley was shocked. Moody coming to him for _help?_ It was almost too strange to be real; however, with the world in the state it was--Dumbledore dead, Voldemort revived--it was hardly impossible. He opened his mouth to reply and jumped when he heard a large crash. Moody also jumped, but he quickly got up and motioned Kingsley to follow behind him. Kingsley pulled his wand out and crept behind Mad-Eye to the door. Moody looked at Kingsley, nooded, and then yanked open the office door, wand raised and ready.

In the hallway, there was a tangled mess of two bodies; one with blond locks and the other with pink. Tonks lifted her head and tried to disentangle herself from a blond haired boy. Edward cursed, and roughly shoved Tonks off of him and stood, brushing his coat off.

"Hey!" Tonks said, standing up, too, "That wasn't very nice!"

"Well, if you want to be treated nice, then you shouldn't drag people to places they don't want to go!" Edward was so close his nose was almost touching Tonks'.

"I guess I deserved it, if you look at it that way. . . Anyway, we made it." Tonks said, stretching, a small smile on her face. She then noticed the two men standing in the office doorway, their jaws currently residing on the floor as they stared at the unusual pair. "Kingsley, Moody, I didn't see you over there! What are you standing over ther for? Come here, come here," she said, waving.

The two men, polar opposites, one black and young, the other white and old, were both wearing the same expression: shock and bewilderment. How had Tonks appeared? The Ministry Offices were magically sealed against apparating and portkey, only allowing travel by Floo! And even that was restricted to include only the main offices!

Edward, no longer feeling distracted by the annoying woman at his left, felt his own jaw drop when he took in his surroundings.

Edward's eyes widened with shock. Where the hell was he? This wasn't possible; it was mathematical _impossibility. _It was not feasible for somebody to in be in a wood one second and end up in a building the next. Things like that just did not happen. The universe followed certain rules and those rules could not be broken. Edward lived by those rules and he had _bled_ because of those rules.

Edward quickly took a calming breath to steady his erratic nerves. He couldn't break down here, not in front of these strange people, whoever--or _whatever--_they were. He was an Elric and the Fullmetal Alchemist to boot. He could not break down in the face of the unknown. He wouldn't; he refused to let it hinder him.

Edward cleared his face of all emotions and turned to the odd group. He couldn't quiet pull off a smile though; his muscles jerked spasmodically when he tried. Apparently, this was getting too weird for even him to disregard. Anger, suddenly enveloped him at the unpleasant thought.

The trio jumped when they saw Edward's face. That scowl would've frightened anybody, even a deatheater. Edward quickly reined in his emotions, schooling his face into an emotionless mask. Edward coolly raised an eyebrow, his features once more under control, at least for the moment, though he had to take a double take when his eyes feel on the incredibly scared man in front of him. The man look like he had been through a meat grinder and then had had the misfortune of having experimental medical treatment, if the abnormally large eye was anything to go by.

Edward's eyes almost bulged when the thing turned inward before it began roaming the hall, rolling around in its socket. He was grateful when Tonks started talking to the two men again. To be perfectly honest, he didn't think he could take much more strangeness before he totally lost it.

Edward jumped when he felt someone grab his elbow, pulling him forward into the room previously occupied by the two men. He glared at the silly woman, affronted.

"Would you stop doing that," he hissed, yanking his arm free. "I can move by myself!"

Tonks laughed, the sound bright and pure. "Why of course I'll stop, but not if you need it. You were looking quiet spacey there for a minute. I thought you needed a guiding hand in order to not run into any walls or doors or desks or…"

The idiotic woman continued to prattle on and Edward quit listening to her useless chatter. Instead, he looked suspiciously at the two men who were already seated in what was apparently an office, judging from the wooden desk, bookcases, and stacks of paper.

After a moment of indecision on whether to enter or not, he stepped inside the room--he was determined to get to bottom of this mystery, even if it killed him. He jerked when the door suddenly slammed shut behind him.

"Jumpy, aren't you?" the woman said, an amused expression on her face, her hand still on the handle of the door. She walked past the seething boy and took the only available seat left in the somewhat cramped office.

Edward glared at Tonks, wishing his gaze could bore holes into her head.

"Now, now, Tonks play nice," the black man behind the desk said, his tone chiding. However, his dark eyes held warmth.

The scared man did not look amused and he looked disapprovingly at the young woman for her antics.

The woman had the grace to look embarrassed by the look, but quickly brightened as she turned in her chair to study the blond boy by the door.

"My fellow Aurors," she said, her tone somewhat mysterious as she addressed the group. "I have found something quiet unusual--and judging by me, you know that means it's very unusual." Her brows were uplifted slightly as she said that, an odd quirk on her lips.

The two men exchanged baffled glances before turning back to Tonks their looks questioning. Tomks didn't even glance at the men, her gaze still glued on Edward.

"This boy is special," she said pointing her finger at Edward. She flourished her hand. "May I present the first known Amorphous to walk the planet in 500 years!"

Edward didn't know what he liked least. The look of incredibility that crossed the men's faces at this statement or the look of glee on Tonks,' either way, he somehow got the feeling he was irreversibly screwed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the obnoxiously long wait. I've had most of this chapter typed for a long time now, I just couldn't seem to finish it--writer's block and all. I already have a scene typed for the next chapter, so hopefully you all won't have to wait so long. 

One last note, the document manager was acting up, so the layout might have got screwed up.

Also, thank you for all the reviews; they make my day ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I am not making any money from this publication. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Chapter 5 _

_Winry_

۞

* * *

**Warning**: Rating has risen from T to M and this fic will contain some violence and language.

* * *

The room was quiet, the only sounds coming from the young man laying on the room's only bed. The occasional growl of frustration would escape his lips. However, the sounds were slightly muffled as the teen tried to calm himself.

Edward rolled over, his metal arm lowering from its previous position over his eyes. His blond hair, still damp from his recent shower, was pulled back in a simple pony tail and was spayed across his pillow, the golden locks shining from the bedside lamp, bringing light to the otherwise dark room.

He was currently a guest at Tonks_' _residence, a deceptively small apartment—it was huge inside—just a short distance from the ministry. She had dragged him here after their little conversation, though dragged wasn't quiet the right word. She had in actuality pushed into a flaming green fireplace while laughing at his frantic protests, saying it was a perfectly normal way to travel! That was _not_ a normal way to travel and he would eat his own tongue before he said otherwise.

Edward could hardly understand how he had gotten himself into this predicament. How a simple trip to look for Winry could turn into him becoming a guest of a witch--a loony one at that--he couldn't fathom. He still wasn't sure if he believed in all this wand and wizard stuff Tonks sprouted. However, talking to Moody and Kingsley had made him think that maybe there was some truth behind this magic thing, though he suspected it may just be some altered form of alchemy.

The three were members of some sort of organization, The Order of...something; he couldn't quiet remember what—though he seemed to remember it had something to do with an animal…a bird maybe? This Order fought against a Dark Lord, who was apparently a very bad and evil person, judging from what Tonks and the two men had said.

The Order was a private counter organization of sorts, independent from the Ministry and headed by a headmaster from some magical school, an idea which Edward found odd. A headmaster didn't seem like the best choice to him but you can never tell someone's worth from appearances so he didn't think too deeply into it.

The members were apparently very influential in their world, though few knew who the members were if they weren't in it themselves.

The basics had been explained to him last night, but he got the felling that they were kind of like a private army--they fought, they spied, they did every thing that Edward had always disliked about the military; however, he did see the use for such things even if he didn't agree with them.

Edward sighed at the unpleasant thought and rolled over, his flesh fingers pulling gently on his damp hair.

He wasn't quiet sure what he was supposed to do. He knew he had to find a way to locate Winry, but the only clue he had so far was Tonks and the prospect didn't particularly thrill him.

_Tonks_.

The word evoked anger as well as irritation in him. Anger at himself for his loss of control whenever _that_ woman decided to intervene, and his inability to extract information about Winry from the accursed woman. His expression turned indignant as he thought of the conversation they had had just hours before leading him to his current quarters.

He had told her about Winry, but he left certain things out, like about the letter. Edward didn't trust her. He didn't know what motivated her to help him, though he doubted the reasons was sinister. Still…it didn't hurt to be careful.

Why couldn't she be conventional and learn how to keep her mouth shut and not babble every thought that came to her? It was incredibly frustrating dealing with her and he found himself wishing that she would learn how to be more...eloquent.

Although Edward knew the thought was hypercritical, it didn't make the thought any less true. She didn't think; she just acted. If she had thought before dragging him into that crack house she called a ministry, then he wouldn't be in this mess in the first place! He didn't belong here. He should be looking for Winry, not being lectured on the nature of magic or being told he was an Amorphous of all things!

What the was up with all this Amorphous drivel anyway? He wasn't an Amorphous. He barely knew what an Amorphous was, seeing as Tonks' _explanation_ was less than satisfactory as far as Edward was concerned. He was an alchemist damn it, not some bloody fairy-tale creature!

She said that an Amorphous was one who 'has the power to have no substance.' It didn't make much sense to Edward considering it went against everything he knew and believed in.

Every object has matter and weight; everything in this world is made up of atoms. You _cannot_ just make those molecules disappear as Tonks seemed to suggest an Amorphous could do. Science just didn't work that way. Of course, if he believed Tonks, it wasn't alchemy, it was magic and _apparently_, an Amorphous was a magical being.

Edward snorted at the thought. That anyone would even think that was ludicrous, much less use it as one's argument. It went against the laws of nature and that was just insane.

However, as stated by Tonks, Amorphous' didn't follow the laws of 'Muggle' science—Muggle, via explanation from Tonks, meaning ordinary or non-magical—but followed the more _obscure_ rules of the magical world.

Edward groaned as his head throbbed, the pain as sharp as any knife and he rubbed his temples.

He sighed quietly, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. Why did crap always seem to happen to him?

-------------------------

-------------------------

The next morning Edward awoke to an awful thundering on his front door. He groaned when the remnants of his headache decided it weren't quiet done with making a mash of his head. He jerked when the door gave a noticeably painful shudder, almost causing the door to come free from its hinges.

Edward gave a strangled yell, pain shooting into his head.

"Stop pounding on the damned door!"

He sighed when the room became blissfully silent. He rolled over pulling his blankets over his head wishing he were any place other than here.

He rested quietly under his blankets, his breath warm and moist on his face when suddenly a sound like something exploding rang throughout the room.

Edward threw his blankets off and jumped his feet, his hands clapping together and his right arm transforming into a metal blade. He couched down, his eyes scanning the room, looking for the expected attack.

He groaned aloud when his eyes feel on the from of Tonks. She had blown in the door and she had a smug, self-satisfied expression on her face as she studied her handy work. The once solid, wooden door had been reduced to splinters and pieces of it now lay scattered around the bedroom floor.

"Why the blazes did you that?" Edward asked, aghast as he surveyed the once neat room.

"Wonkers Edward, you didn't answer the door so I thought you needed a wakeup call," Tonks said non-pulsed.

Edward groaned again. Did nothing get through to the bloody woman? He had distinctly expressed last night that he did not need a 'wakeup call' when she had asked if he wanted her to wake him up. He had been doing it all his life and he didn't need or want somebody to wake him up now.

He clapped his hands again and the blade shrunk until his automail was once more in the shape of an arm, all in a flash of blue light.

Tonks looked interested as she watched alchemic reaction, but she didn't comment on it. For once, Edward scathingly thought as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning to you to, Edward." Tonks said, leaning against the door frame. Edward wasn't sure that was smart considering the splinters that now decorated the frame. Her eyes were sharp as she studied the teen in front of her. "I have to leave in a little bit, Edward. I have to go to friend's wedding and I can't miss it. I don't know where your friend could be, but we should look into deciphering who sent the kidnapping letter and untangling what they could possibly want from you."

"Yeah, I don't know where Winry could've…" Edward trailed off, his eyes wide. "How did you know about the letter?" he demanded, incredulous.

"Oh, you mean this letter?" she asked innocently, holding up a white envelop with green writing on it. "I swiped it from your stuff when you showered last night."

"You did what!?" Edward yelled, standing up. He was not amused. "How _dare_ you go through my stuff without asking me first! I'm in the right mind to--"

"Oh for peat's sake, I was just joking. You really shouldn't make yourself so easy to tease, Edward." Tonks said exasperated, pushing away from the door frame. "You make it really hard for me to resist. I found the letter on the floor last night. It must have fallen out of your jacket or something."

"Oh, really?" Edward said, still highly suspicious.

"Yes," Tonks said simply and her tone sounded so honest that he believed her.

"Oh."

Edward sighed. "Sorry," he mumbled, feeling somewhat out-of-sorts, not to mention out of his element. Give him a serial killer over this any time of the day. At least then he knew what to expect, while here, he had no idea what was going to happen. It made him feel somewhat uncomfortable.

"Err, about this wedding…" he said thinking. "You said everybody in this Order of yours was going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Well, would these people be helpful or have any useful information on kidnappings or on my friend Winry?"

"You mean, you're little lover," Tonks teased.

"She is _not_ my lover!" Edward yelled horrified, though he was blushing.

Tonks chuckled, her eyes twinkling with amusement, but she didn't comment further on the issue. "They would probably would have information on the kidnappings, if not on Winry herself. Some are quiet close to inner workings of the Dark Lord and they spy for us. I'm sure you'll be able to find something out to help you locate her. However, are you sure you want to do that?" she asked shrewdly. "Asking around will alert the kidnappers and you don't know how they will react. They might hurt your friend."

"I know that," Edward said, pained. "But I don't know if they are going to do that anyway even if I don't act. I just need to get her back and make sure she's safe and away from those crazy people."

"Crazy people?" Tonks asked confused.

"Yes," Edward said fiercely, his tone thick and hard. "_Anybody_ who messes with somebody I care about is crazy because I will make _sure_ they pay the consequences for such an unforgivable act."

He turned to the silent woman beside him, his eyes boring into hers. "I will go to this wedding of yours, and I will find the assholes who kidnapped Winry, and when I do, they will not be able to do _anything_ for a very long time, _if_ they able to anything at all."

Tonks was quiet as she studied the passionate boy in front of her. She had the feeling that he was telling the truth and he would go through with his threat. She felt oddly sorry for the people who had taken Winry because she didn't think there would be much left of them once Edward was finished with them, though on second thought, they probably deserved everything Edward decided to dole out.

-------------------------

-------------------------

Winry gradually awoke, her breath coming out in even gasps as it came out between her slightly parted lips. She was cold. She didn't understand. It was summer...right? Then why was the air so chilly it felt like ice sickles were forming on her eyelids…?

She felt disoriented for some reason, though she didn't understand what was wrong. Then she realized that she was upright and she felt straps binding her arms and legs down. A flash of panic went through the teen. Where was she? The thought was fleeting though as she willed her heavy eyelids to lift.

Winry's eyes flickered open weakly and she was shocked when only blackness filled her vision, almost like a black void the dark was so complete. The absence of light was all consuming and her panic became more pronounced, her eyes flew wildly about. Why was she tied up? She hadn't done anything wrong; she was an upright citizen of Ametris. Who would do this to her?

The girl pulled frantically on her bindings, but whoever had tried them had done their job well as they didn't even budge from her ministrations.

Suddenly, she froze when a soft sound came to her the sound feeling her with elation and dread, her heartbeat loud in her eyes as her blood roared with fright. She heard someone moan, a moan of such deep anguish and pain it froze Winry's blood. her eyes strained, trying to see the source of the gut-wrenching sound but to no avail as it remained as dark and impenetrable as ever.

"Who's there?" she asked, trying not to sound as frightened as she felt, but her voice came out oddly stilted and rusty as if with disuse.

No answer came and the only sound that met her ears was her own erratic breathing.

The girl tried to calm her thoughts, her eyes closing to shut out the horrible blackness that surrounded her, but her thoughts wouldn't settle and panicked thoughts flickered at the edges at her conscious. She tried again, but her emotions quickly overwhelmed her and she had bite her lip to suppress a howl of frustration that suddenly came to her lips. Her nerves literally felt like they had been through a meat grinder.

"Where am I?" The words were barely whispered and they sounded strange even to her ears as they were filled with suppressed emotion. However, her only answer was silence.

She moaned as she tried to move again but it was to no avail. She didn't understand. Why was she tied up?

Her eyes opened again, the motion unintentional, and flinched when she was again greeted with the absolute void that surrounded her.

She took a deep breath trying to steady herself, however the action did not help as her pulse was still erratic, the sound loud in the oppressive silence.

The air on her arms rose as she felt something brush past her and Winry couldn't suppress the scream that rose unbidden from her cold lips.

Winry's thoughts felt wooden, like she couldn't quiet grasp what was really happening as she felt something cold and slimy grasp her arm.

She shuddered, a grasp coming from her lips as the touch rose up her arm to her face. She couldn't see it as her eyes were still useless, but the touch was...horrendous. Horrible didn't begin to describe it… the touch was so violating and felt so… _wrong..._on her bare skin that her mind closed in onto its self when she felt it brush her neck with its cold touch. She couldn't think…she...

Why…? Why was this happening to her? Why... was she…so _cold_…

She gasped when she felt something pierce her mind and her blue eyes widened impossibly wide.

Suddenly, images of Edward lying beaten and bloody, his blank eyes staring up at her, flittered across her mind and she felt her breath hitch.

A scream echoed through the dark space and it took Winry a moment to realize that she was the one who had screamed, however the thought was fleeting as more images assailed her and she quickly lost focus of her surroundings as a fresh batch of terrifying images assaulted her mind, each worse than the last. Her eyes glazed over and he mouth gapped open; she was trapped in her own nightmare.

The room soon filled with her screams.

-------------------------

-------------------------

A group of robed men started at the bound inhabitants in the sealed rooms, standing behind a tinted glass wall that had been spelled to be unbreakable and unviewable to those within the small closed rooms. The rooms were getting more occupants every day but they were still a far way from acquiring all that they would need in order to proceed to the next step. Things were going well so far. It would only be a matter of time.

The group stared keenly at their newest audition, a luscious young girl with golden hair.

The leader of the group, a tall figure in an expensive black, hooded robe, a white mask covering his face and identity, was particularly pleased with the proceedings.

The spells surrounding the room were affecting her quiet nicely. They induced panic and extreme anxiety in those unlucky enough to fall into its grasp. Few could escape their worst nightmares and were soon consumed by the terrifying images. The spell acted in many ways like a dementor would. It would repeatedly bring forth images from the minds of its victims that would beget the most fear, eliciting feelings and emotions of dread with its cold touch. The purpose was to terrify the victim whether it be into submission or something else. The spell fed off the fear and it made it stronger, thus making the terror more pronounced the longer spell was in place.

The dark spell was a beautiful work of art really. It was unique and it suited the Dark Lord's tastes perfectly. It was now a favorite of his to use on his subjects, though due to their sanity, it wasn't used too often.

A dark smile curved the pale lips of the masked man as he listened to the screams coming from the sealed room. He liked the spell too. It made things more...interesting.

His head tilted to the side in thought.

Yes, things were moving along quiet nicely.

Everything was falling into place.

* * *

A/N: Errm... So this was quiet a bit different from the rest of the story. A little more dark. Well, Winry is in the grasp of the Dark Lord, so I thought it fit. So sorry if you didn't like it, but I wanted to put it in. It must be the all the dark hp fics I've been reading recently. //sheepish look// I'm sorry about the sudden rating change, but I wanted to put the Winry scene in so hopefully you all won't be too upset. 

I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not. It seemed a little off to me, but hopefully it was okay. They felt OOC to me. I'll probably edit it later when I have the time.

I changed the second chapter around a little bit and combined the first three, so check it out if you want. However, there's no new information, except for the a/n were I answered some of your questions about the first chapter and Hohenheim. However, it's not mandatory to read/reread it to understand this fic.

Also, I want your opinion on Tonks because I can't decide. Should she stay with Ed or should she help from the sidelines and not be such a prominent character in the fic? All opinions will be considered. I would also like to thank all those who reviewed and gave suggestions. They mean a lot to me.


End file.
